Once in a Lifetime
by PlayingTheKeys
Summary: Some people are open and outgoing, some are not. And i'm in the second group. I put up walls, but not many people care to ask why, not many try to get through. But sometimes, very rarely, you meet someone who does all those things and more, they help.....
1. Chapter 1

**:: Chapter one ::**

**7:15am**

**Monday, September 6****th**** 2009**

I stared outside at the drizzling rain, from my second story window. Already knowing that it would be cold out today, I had picked out a navy blue v-neck sweater and white camisole, with skinny jeans, and a pair of black high-heeled boots. Along with my three rings, a pair of golden drop earrings, and a red pea coat. Through everything I still was able to find some happiness in design. I wondered if this year, junior year, would be any better that the last. I had nothing in common with these self absorbed teenagers. Which even if I did, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. People didn't understand why I put up walls, and the ones that ever seemed to have had an interest thought that my being standoffish was just me being stuck up. No one really knew.

While I was at the bookstore in town last week, I overheard someone saying that a family was moving into town. The father was a doctor that was going to be working at the hospital; I briefly wondered if my parents would meet him, they were also doctors in the hospital. The mother was a stay at home mom, and homeschooled some of her children, of which she had five, two were adopted. Again I wondered if they might be different that the others here, I guess I would have to wait and see, I stopped having high expectations of people awhile ago.

Shaking my head clear, I grabbed my blue messenger bag off of the desk chair, stuffed some pens and notebooks inside, along with my iPod, wallet, and a book, it was called _Book of Shadows by Cate Tiernan_. I had only started it last night, but it seemed pretty good. I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys, locking the front door on my way out. As I got in my car I plugged in my iPod and started to play Taylor Swifts new CD, I mouthed the words as I drove. After stopping for coffee, I continued on my way to school.

I parked my car and headed towards the entrance, eyes on my to-go cup of coffee. Of course, I just happened to walk into something, tripping and stumbling all while mumbling an apology to whoever it was. Once I was safely inside, I turned around to see who it was. I saw a group of three teenagers talking, one of which was turned toward me, staring deep into my eyes, the pain on his face made me cringe, and it was almost like he could see straight through the walls that I put up. I quickly turned around sipping my coffee on the way to my locker, they must me the people I heard about last week. I guess I might have been wrong about them being different than the others, I thought sullenly.

**12:10pm**

**Later that day **

Morning classes had gone fine; I already knew the material so that made it easy to get by. As I headed out side to sit at the picnic table under the trees for lunch, I felt someone grab my arm. I was so startled that I jumped about a mile, as I turned around I realized that it was the same guy who had been looking at me this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." He said, removing his hand from my arm.

"It-It's fine, excuse me." I stuttered out, as I swiftly made my way to the table by the trees. I pulled my lunch and iPod out of my bag, ready to return to my all too familiar routine, when someone sat down and cleared their throat. I looked up one ear bud in, ready to blast my music, when he said:

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Cullen. I just moved here with my family. I didn't catch your name…"

"Isabelle Swan, I go by Izzie." I told him. He seemed quite content to sit and talk, so I took out my ear bud and put it down. "I live here with my parents, they work at the hospital."

"Huh, interesting coincidence Izzie, my father works at the hospital also. Just started a couple of days ago, I'll be sure to see if he has met them yet. What did you say their names were again?"

"I didn't, but their Charlie and Claire Swan. Dad's a doctor and mom's a nurse." I replied. Why is he still sitting here, making polite conversation when he would probably rather be with his siblings, I thought.

"So what is it you like to do around here Izzie?" He asked, once again probably just trying to be polite.

"I am just going to cut to the chase here, what are you doing sitting here making polite chit chat with me, and what the hell was up with you this morning? Staring at me like I'm some pity case." I asked while glaring at him.

He looked astonished, and then he seemed to take on some whole other emotion I couldn't describe. "Isabelle, I never thought of you as a pity case, you just seemed so alone that I thought I would come and talk to you, why is it that you sit out here by yourself?" Jasper asked.

"It's none of your damn business!" I all but yelled at him. "And you know what take your pity somewhere else; it's not welcome or needed here." And with that I gathered up my things and went to sit in my car for the rest of the lunch period, I turned on Yiruma and let it calm me down, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. Even if he was just trying to be nice, I went off on him. Sometimes it's like I can't help it, I just get so pissed off, and sometimes it comes out on the wrong person. Great, I thought to myself, now even he was sincere he'll probably never talk to me again. I probably looked like a lunatic. One part of me thought that was a good thing; all he or his siblings would ever do was hurt me if I let them in.

**3:05pm**

**Same day**

School was over and I was headed to my car. I dropped my keys and as I bent to pick them up a hand shot out and got them before I could. I looked up to see Jasper, and a petite girl next to him. Jasper handed me my keys, but grabbed my hand before I could pull away.

"Isabelle, please listen to me. None of what you said at lunch was true! That is in no way how I feel, and I would like to prove that to you and try to gain your trust, with time." Jasper looked me in the eyes the entire time, almost begging me to accept, and at seeing my look he added the 'with time.'

"Alright maybe we can work on it." I replied with uncertainty.

"Hello Isabelle! I am Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." The petite girl said to me, while holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and said. "You too, and it's just Izzie."

Jasper looked and me and asked if I would like to come and meet the rest of his family. I had no idea what that meant. He said that he had a feeling that I would get along very well with his brother Emmett. I reluctantly agreed, and told them that I would follow their car. After a twenty minute drive, we pulled up to an old Victorian style house. It had a wraparound porch with swings and rockers scattered throughout, and there were so many potted flowers and hanging plants. It was truly a beautiful home.

Alice and Jasper ushered me inside, I looked around nervously and took in my surroundings. There were voices coming from somewhere to my right, some were small and light, while one was boisterous and almost joyful. That one stood out to me. As we walked toward the voices it turned out that it was coming from the living room and the boisterous laugh was coming from the most handsome man I had ever seen. And it just so happened that this was Emmett Cullen.

* * *

_**:: AN:: Author's note::**_

_**This is a story I've had on my mind for a while, so I thought I would see how it turned out. Feedback is always appreciated, and never turned down. Comments, thoughts, suggestions, send it my way. Thanks!**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys…**_

_**::PlayingTheKeys14::**_


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:: To anyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this story, I would like to say a GIANT thank you! It really means a lot. On another note, this started as a way to release some emotion after a bad incident. I really did not want to continue on this story. In saying that, I have revised this chapter and started a different story with it. It is a Mortal Instruments story, I am in a much better state of mind to write that story. This just holds a lot of truths in it and it also brings back a lot of bad emotions. So I hope everyone understands where I am coming from, and if you're interested, go check out the revised version. Have a good day guys….

Playing The Keys


End file.
